Shapeshifter Chapter 2
by Aya Nagisa
Summary: Gin is still missing and now Mizore has gone into the "madness" as well. What's going on in Yokai Academy?
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsukune searched everywhere for Gin. No luck. Moka and the others couldn't find him either. Tsukune lay on his bed, thinking. _How did this happen?_ He thought to himself. _It's just so sudden. He acts all weird one day, does something against the rules, and then disappears._ He was puzzled. _Why did he graffiti the wall in the first place?!_ Then he had an idea.

The next morning, Tsukune quietly got out of bed and got dressed. Then he walked over to Moka's dorm. It was about six in the morning and he hoped he wouldn't annoy her. He knocked on her door.

"Moka!" he whispered. "Moka! Are you there? I have an important question about Gin!" He heard movement in the room. Finally, Moka opened the door, only sticking her head out.

"What is it Tsukune?" she asked.

"What did the guy look like? The one who gave you the pictures?"

"Uh, well he had dark, messy brown hair that covered his eyes. And he wore square glasses and had a very sharp face."

"Thank you Moka"

"Sure thing Tsukune" she replied in a confused tone. "Goodbye." She shut the door and Tsukune immediately shot down the hall to the main hall. He searched around to see if the few people who were there fit Moka's description. Then he saw Mizore walking in the other direction. He ran over to her.

"Hey Mizore" he said

"Hello" she said.

"Mizore, are you o.k.?"

"Fine. Please excuse me, I have an engagement that I must attend to. Good bye." She walked away. Suddenly Tsukune had a feeling that the same thing that happened to Gin, now was happening to Mizore. He started to run after her.

"Mizore! Wait!" She turned around suddenly and shot out an icicle straight at him. Tsukune fell down before it could hit him. When he looked up, Mizore was gone.

Tsukune got up and started to run toward the dorms to tell Moka what happened. On his way, something grabbed him into a storage closet. It was Moka.

"Tsukune calm down" she said calmly.

"Mizore...just said hello...icicle at me!...Gin...what just happened?..." Tsukune panted.

"Tsukune it's o.k.! I know what happened! I was worried about you so I followed you secretly and saw the whole thing! We have to tell everyone!"

They both got up and split up to tell everyone to meet up on the roof. Moka got Yukari and Tsukune got Kurumu. They all met together then and discussed the situation, again.

"I can't believe Mizore would do such a thing to poor Tsukune" Kurumu said.

"But Mizore wasn't doing it!" Yukari suddenly shouted out.

"What do you mean Yukari?" Moka asked.

"Well, by the actions of both of them, I concluded that it was neither of them who were doing anything, Gin and Mizore. They seemed like puppets being controlled by something or someone. I've heard of this before but I can't remember what it was!"

"Well that could be a possibility-" He was cut off as a boy with a camera ran toward them.

"Hey guys" he panted. "I wanted to give these to you. There pictures of your friend that I took."

Tsukune grabbed the pictures and looked at the first one. It was a picture of a hallway. It was completely covered in ice and everyone there was frozen solid. There was also a girl in the distance with purple hair. The second picture was a close up of the girl. Mizore.

"How did you get these pictures of Gin and Mizore?" Tsukune asked the boy.

"Oh well I love photography so I always bring my camera along with me to get some good pictures and I just keep running into your friends when they're doing something bad. I guess it's just luck for me" he said.

"What's your name?" Kurumu then questioned.

"Oh! It's Haruko!" he said.

"Well, thanks Haruko. At least you can help us." Moka said.

"Yeah. Well I tell you guys if anything else happens." Haruko left with that said.

"Well, it looks like whatever is happening seems to only be happening to us" Moka said.

"We have to find out what's going on" Tsukune said. Everyone nodded.

"We also need to search for Gin and Mizore" Moka said.

"Well, let's get started!" exclaimed Kurumu.


	2. Chapter 3

**Sorry everybody. I accidentally separated the first two chapters into different stories. So now the rest of the chapters will be connected with chapter 2. Thanks for understanding and hope you like this! **

Chapter 3

It has been a weak since the incident with Mizore. Everyone is still trying to find them, but no luck so far. Tsukune is on the roof alone when he feels something on his shoulder. It's Moka.

"Tsukune" she began. "I don't want you to feel miserable.

"I want you to be hopeful that we'll find them."

"But that's the problem Moka. We can't find them and I'm certain the next incident will be Yukari, Kurumu, or me. Maybe even you."

"Oh Tsukune. Don't think about that now. Just-" But she was cut off when a rustling came from behind them. Kurumu was sprinting madly until she finally collided with Tsukune and led him falling.

"Oh Tsukune it was terrible!" she sobbed. "There was a dark shadow after me! It hurt me badly! See?!" She raised her shirt and showed a big, dark spot on the side of her waist. There was a handprint there too. With blood outlining it.

"It hurt so much! Protect me!" She yelled and buried herself in Tsukune. She was crying now and Moka was trying to calm her down. But she didn't stop.

"Kurumu! Stop now!" Tsukune yelled. Kurumu stopped crying and looked at him with shocked eyes. He never yelled at her.

"Just please SHUT UP for a few seconds and let me think!!!!!" He screamed. Silence. Tsukune was breathing heavily. Finally he sighed. "I'm sorry Kurumu. I just couldn't think with you crying so hard."

"That's ok" Kurumu said, wiping her tears away. "I over reacted. But it was still scary!" She buried herself into him again but didn't cry. Tsukune thought for a moment.

"We must protect Kurumu." He finally told Moka. "Keep her safe." Moka nodded. They all went to their dorms. Kurumu was staying with Moka for now. Tsukune got to his dorm, locked the door and quickly unchanged. He crept into bed and instantly fell to sleep.

The next morning there was a loud bang on the door that woke Tsukune right away. He quickly changed and opened the door. Moka.

"Tsukune quick!" she exclaimed. "Kurumu is gone!" Tsukune, without thinking, shot from the room to the main hall. He ran everywhere until he bumped into a girl.

"So sorry! I-" But he stopped. It was Kurumu.

"Kurumu! What a relief!"

"Leave me alone"

"What!?"

"Leave me alone I said!" Kurumu pushed Tsukune down. Then she ran away. Moka finally caught up with him.

"Tsukune what happened!?"

"Kurumu pushed me and told me to leave her alone"

"Oh no. Not Kurumu too! What's going on?" Moka questioned.

Suddenly, someone ran toward them. Hakuto.

"Guys! I got some pictures!" He ran to them and gave them a picture. There was Kurumu. She was holding a guy by his throat and everywhere there were guys with black eyes and bruised faces. Moka and Tsukune couldn't believe it.

"What's going on here?!?!" Tsukune yelled. "I hate it!!"

They got up.

* * *

"Yukari. You're a witch so I suspected you would know about dark magic. What do you think the wound on Kurumu was?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, I think it could be two things." Yukari said. "The first: A bad spell cast upon by a witch who knows dark magic. Second: A Shape shifter."

"What's that?" Tsukune asked.

"It's like a person, but it doesn't have a solid shape. It takes the form of other people to live with a body. But it has to suck out the energy of the person to do so. So the person's soul is basically in the monster. If it stays there long enough, the real person's body will be lost and die. The soul will stay trapped forever."

"I'm going with the Shape shifter theory a little better" Moka said.

"Then a Shape shifter has been terrorizing us" Tsukune said. "But the question is, why?"


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tsukune was pacing up and down his room with distress. _Great! A Shape shifter has basically captured and manipulated Kurumu, Mizore, and Gin! Who's next?_ He was worried. He worried about Moka. _What if she's next?_

Tsukune continued the search but he couldn't find anyone. He kept looking at the pictures Hakuto gave him. Gin doing graffiti on the walls. Mizore freezing everybody's ass off. And Kurumu leaving all the boys broken and swollen. It was terrible what was happening to them. Tsukune had to find the culprit soon before the whole school is manipulated.

There was a knock on his door. Yukari. "Moka's gone!"

Tsukune ran down the halls with Yukari trotting behind him. Then ha stopped. He was looking down a staircase. Moka was sitting with her back toward him talking to someone he didn't know. All of a sudden, the boy turned to black smoke and entered Moka's body. She fell over limp.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled. He ran toward her and held her in his arms. She was motionless at first then she looked at him straight in the eye and then sent him flying. He hit the wall, then went unconscious.

He woke up with two little eyes staring at him. He stood up. It was only Yukari. "Are you all right Tsukune?" she asked.

"Where's Moka!?" he asked her, ignoring the question.

"I'm not sure but that's not the point. Do you know who that boy is?"

"No!" Tsukune said with rage. "But I'm going to find out."

"It was Hakuto!"

Tsukune was speechless. Hakuto had helped them. But he really was a traitor.

"I'll stay here because Hakuto is going to show up here with pictures soon. You go and search for the others!" Yukari nodded and ran away. Tsukune sat there until he saw a boy with a camera walking toward him.

* * *

Yukari ran as fast as she could. She had a hunch where the others were. She ran outside to the back of the school. She slowed a bit when she came to a huge leaf pile next to the school wall. She brushed the leaves away until she came to a trapdoor. She opened it and went down the steps toward the darkness.

She felt ground and started to walk unknowingly in the darkness surrounding her. She suddenly tripped over something and landed on something else. She looked at what she fell on but couldn't make out what it was. He got up and started to drag the thing she tripped over to the light. It was Gin! She dragged the next one. Mizore! Then Kurumu, and finally Moka! She began to drag there bodies onto the world above.

She examined each one after she finished. Gin was very close to the end. She had to warn Tsukune. If they didn't save Gin, his soul would be trapped in the body of the Shape shifter forever. She hid the bodies with leaves and began to run.

* * *

Tsukune waited as Hakuto cam toward him. "Hey Tsukune!" he called. Tsukune said nothing.

"I took these pictures of your friend". He handed Tsukune the pictures. There was Moka, in her vampire form, terrorizing the other students. Tsukune fought back tears.

"Hakuto. I know your secret" he finally said. "Your identity is revealed." Suddenly, Hakuto smiled and then transformed into a huge cloud of darkness.

"You're doomed Tsukune!" The Shape shifter called out. "Soon your friends will be no more!" Tsukune gritted his teeth. Something then just whacked into him. Yukari.

"Tsukune!" she called. "You have to make him transform into someone else! Then shove this knife into his heart and the soul will be free!"

"What!?" he said. "What do you mean!?"

"I'll show you." Yukari got up and taunted the monster.

"Hey you big fatty! I bet you can't transform into one of my friends!"

"Oh yeah?" Then, the monster sunk to the floor and became Kurumu.

"How's this?" he called. "Perfect." Yukari responded. She then charged him and leaped into the air. She was holding a silver dagger and she sunk it straight into his heart. He then coughed out a silver light. Then he sunk to the ground. Yukari opened a small leather pouch and caught the silver light into it. She tossed the dagger to Tsukune and nodded to him. He then watched as the monster turned into Gin. Gin charged Tsukune but Tsukune managed to sink the dagger into his heart. Gin coughed up a silver light. Yukari caught it into the bag. Tsukune did the same thing when the Shape shifter turned into Mizore. Then it finally turned to Moka. She was a vampire. Tsukune stopped. How could kill Moka? Then he shook his head and remembered it wasn't Moka. He charged Moka but she kicked him hard in the gut and he was sent flying until he hit the ground.

She charged him then and landed on him. He saw then how Moka's face was now a horrid face of the Shape shifter and he began to lung toward Tsukune's face. But Tsukune was quicker. He shot the dagger with all his strength into the monster's heart. He coughed up a silver light then disappeared. The silver light rose up until Yukari caught it. Yukari threw him the bag.

"Go the back and the bodies are under a pile of leaves" she instructed. "Then let all the souls go an they will go back to the original body! Go!" Tsukune ran with all his might. Then he stopped. He turned around to see the monster holding Yukari in his hand. Then he turned into Hakuto. Hakuto smiled and then pressed hi lips to Yukari's. But he wasn't kissing her. He mouth was around her mouth like he was holding it. He breathed in then pulled back. In his teeth was a silver light. Yukari slipped to the floor and Hakuto swallowed the light. He instantly turned into Yukari. But Tsukune was quick. He shot the dagger into his heart and the silver light returned to Yukari's body.

Hakuto was back and he charged Tsukune. Suddenly, Tsukune just threw the dagger at Hakuto and it went straight into the heart. The silver light appeared again. But this time, it faded away. And then, it was gone. The Shape shifter turned into its original self and started to sink to the floor with the dagger still in its heart. Finally, it was gone and the dagger was alone on the floor.

Yukari got up, dazed from what just happened. Tsukune helped her get up and they both walked to the back of the school.

**This is the end of this chapter. There is still one more chapter in this story so don't think that this is the end because it isn't. Please review!** ~Aya


End file.
